Naruto One Becomes three
by PaidSeeker
Summary: This is a story about three twins. One has every jutsu known to man, another can level countrys with his bare hands, and the third is the ultamate genjutsu. Pairings Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1

There once lived three of the most powerful shinobi ever to have lived. One was said to have mastered every jutsu known to man. Another was said to hold enough strength to level a country with his bare hands. The third was thought to be a living genjutsu; just by looking at her could make you go insane.

These three shinobi were nicknamed 'The Deadly three', but it never used to be that way. They used to be only one. This changed when the Kyuubi attacked the hidden leaf village.

The Yodaime was the main reason why there were three. There was no physical way of destroying the king of Bijuu, he had to use his next best option, seal it in a new born baby. Nobody would give up there's, so he had to use his own.

This is where there story begin.

CHAPTER2

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" screamed the fox as he was being sealed away. Foam formed around the demons mouth, as he looked at the Yodaime with pure hatred that had filled his eyes, the Fox than disappeared into the new born baby.

Once the Yodaime had sealed the fox away, the world went cold; it was as if the earth's core had frozen over. The Yodaime than fell over and died, it than started to snow.

The third, noticing the deed was done went over to check on his successor. He looked over at the Yodaime and started to form tears. A baby's crying filled the forest.

'PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T' the third thought aloud, as he frantically dashed toward the sound. He looked over to see what looked to be two boys and one girl. He formed a clone and lifted the one that was asleep as his clone lifted the one that was trying to squirm away and the one that couldn't help but giggle. He ran through the forest and into the hidden leaf village. He took them to his old office and laid three on the futon.

He pressed a button underneath his desk. A mid aged boy with cloth covering his eye, and a mask entered the room.

"Yes Yod…… Where's the Yodaime?" The teen asked fearing the worst.

"Get the council Kakashi." The third ordered. Kakashi saluted the third and disappeared.

'What am I going to do.' The third thought after looking over at the three babies.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter so review good.

The One of the kids rolled off the couch, and then he started to crawl. The third's pipe dropped from his mouth after his jaw hit the floor. The child started to crawl over to his desk, and started to climb his self up onto the paper work. It turns out the fourth had left a rotten apple on the desk. Being a baby, he was naturally curios. He put it in his mouth and the spit it out. Outside a man that had just gotten back from the fight with the Kyuubi, when an apple came crashing into his face knocking him out.

The third lifted him off the desk and placed him back on the futon, but just than the little girl grappled onto his hair. The third pulled back only just realizing the little girl was gone. He started to destroy his room in search of the little girl. The only place he didn't check was the window seal. The Hokage went to grab her when she disappeared. He then felt his head get unusually heavy. He looked up to notice that she was sitting on his head.

'What the hell is going on?!' He thought to himself. The girl's giggle made his blood run cold, and yet his head felt strangely warm. The third sniffed the air only drop the kid on the futon and run over to the trash so that he could let go early.

After he puked he went over to the third child.

"So what do you do?" The Hokage asked him. The baby only looked back and yawned.

Just before the Hokage had lost his mind Kakashi had came back.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted.

"You want me to take the kids off your back?" Kakashi asked him.

"Take the squirmier and the giggler, I want to examine this one." The Hokage said.

'Well he's lost it' Kakashi deciphered.

Kakashi than took the girl and the boy and left the third other with him.

They just sat there for what seemed to be an hour, just staring at each other, but it seemed the boy had a horrible attention span and kept dozing off. Just before the third had lost it completely, Kakashi came through the door holding the other two siblings.

"THE COUNCIL IS HERE, AND THERE PISSED"


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you mean 'the council is pissed'?!" Sarutobi screamed.

"They want to know why the fourth isn't here." Kakashi replied. Sarutobi slouched into his chair. He opened than grabbed the pipe that he always kept stashed away in his pocket and lit it.

"What should we tell them?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi looked over to the three babies on the couch. His eyes started to sting.

"We tell them exactly what happened" a young man said sitting in the window seal.

"Long time, no see Ryu" Sarutobi said not even turning his head. Ryu then slid into the hokage's office looking at the three kids squirming on the couch.

"Are they his kids?" Ryu asked.

" I don't know w-what your taking about" the hokage replied.

"Are they his kids?" Ryu asked more sternly. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"These kids are the only descendants of the fourth." Ryu answered. Kakashi shook his head.

"There is no way these three kids can be the only descendants of the fourth, he never married."

"Technically they did, but the made sure only a select few knew about it. I knew about it because I helped train him." Ryu stated, Kakashi than fainted.

"You know nobody will accept them." Ryu said.

"I know but the council will know something if these kids aren't here." Sarutobi said.

"I'll take two of them, one boy and one girl" Ryu said. Sarutobi slumped back in his chair and scratched his chin. He knew the council wouldn't know if only one showed up. He put his pipe away and stood.

"Take the squirmier and the giggler, the quiet one will probably make the best first impression." Sarutobi exclaimed. Ryu picked the two that had been said.

"It's weird," Ryu started. Sarutobi scratched his head in confusion.

"The Yodaime only had one kid." And with that Ryu disappeared with the two kids.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with that we end this first section. I'm not doing the council scene because I'm too lazy and I don't know how it will play out. Next chapter will be naruto's academy years, and the chapters will be I little bit longer hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, Schools tuff.

"Beep, beep, beep!" there was a sudden crushing sound heard from a small apartment complex. Within that apartment complex lived a boy, living on his own, in the cold with nothing to do and nobody to see. He slumped out of his bed, and trudged across his room, straight into the kitchen. There he made normal, day to day, instant ramen.

After he had finished his breakfast, lunch, and dinner he got dressed, he wore his usual half cut to the nose mask and the spandex shirt that went with his mask, and over that he wore a dark green hoodie with denim jeans. He went through the same routine every day.

He was never thrilled to leave the cold seclusion of his house, because the ridicule that awaited him outside made hell seem like a day at the spa. Unfortunately, the only way to get to his school was to leave his house.

Soon he forced himself outside only to meet an egg to his face, the man that through the egg made it his own routine to throw random object at the boy every time he had the opportunity, but unfortunately for him the boy made it his routine to through even larger objects back.

After the man was knocked out do to a concussion, the boy strode off to school. He didn't have the luxury to take short cuts because angry civilian vigilantes blocked off any path from his house to school. His only option was to literally leave the village go around, go through the rear entrance, and battle the thugs that stopped him from taking a straight path to school. He used to take the sewer systems, but a petition was passed to bolt down all sewer barriers.

After he reached his school, he soon found out he was late to his class.

"Late again……… Naruto?" Iruka Sensei asked. He was met with silence, same routine as every day. Iruka sensei continued with his lesson path, while most of the class stared at Naruto in complete wondered. The class knew little about Naruto because he's never uttered a word in class. Ironically he has never uttered a word to anybody besides the hokage.

"Can somebody please tell me why we work in teams?" Iruka asked his class.

"Why don't you ask Naruto." Somebody uttered. Iruka nearly busted a vein until, he heard the bell ring. The whole class flooded out of the room except for Naruto who always lagged behind. He never had anything for lunch. Nobody in the class knew why, and everyone wanted to find out. He would find himself avoiding play ground spies for an unbearable amount of time. On that particular day he found himself off of school grounds, cutting out of a bit of wood.

He was making a sculpture of the thing he admired the most; the white wolf. He lived near a lone one. They didn't see each other much, but when they did they were the best of friends.

Naruto left his state o mind when he heard the bell ring. He was hungry, but he didn't do a thing about because he didn't feel like it.

After entering back into the class room, Iruka decided the class should have a spar session, because they hadn't had it in weeks. Like usual, somebody didn't have a partner because Naruto refused to participate. This time it was Sasuke Uchiha, every girl's fantasy.

"Naruto, why don't you participate in at least one thing, graduation is coming up and if you don't pass than you will have to re-do the semester." Iruka Exclaimed. Naruto gazed at Sasuke wondering if it was worth it. He then shrugged his shoulders, got up and took a defensive stance and got ready to battle. The class stopped their own fights, and stared in awe, they would finally see if Naruto could do anything besides doze off.

Sasuke came at Naruto at blinding speed; his fist was clenched ready to strike Naruto in the face. He was stopped in his tracks feeling an implausible amount of pain engorge into his face. He then flew backwards, losing consciousness in the process. Naruto then left the class as he muttered "You're slow, to slow." And with that he left the class, and didn't return until graduation.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for such a long update

Naruto had woken up, feeling no joy or fear of what would come of the day ahead of him. He lazily rolled out of bed and got dressed. He thought about taking the normal way to school, but than he remembered how much he despised being egged, so he took the long way to school.

After the half an hour long travel to school he decided he wouldn't sit in the back of the class, he thought he would switch it up a bit and sit at the front. He recklessly did not realize that he had just placed his toosh right next to Sasuke. The boy just stared at Naruto. 'How could something like that defeat me with one punch?' He thought to himself.

Than the building started to shake. Sakura and Ino had just entered the room; they were arguing who was going to sit next to sasuke. And then suddenly the arguing stopped as they gazed at Naruto with complete hatred. Naruto was sitting in the only seat next to sasuke.

"Hey freak move, sitting next to sasuke!" Sakura screamed

"No I am!" Ino roared in defiance. Naruto just stared blankly at the two of them. He was getting agitated at the fact that not only was he just called a freak in front of the whole class, but they were speaking as if they were better than him.

His fist tightened but he swallowed his pride and walked moved to a different seat. He sat right next to shikamaru, who he had a very neutral relationship with, the fact was that they didn't even egnolage each others existence.

A couple minutes had passed and Iruka sensei had already started to call children into the private office to examine whether they where ninja material. (Yes I know that sounded nasty)

It seemed it would take a lifetime before Naruto would get his shot at the examination. After one long hour of waiting it was Naruto's turn for examination.

Before entering the room he felt completely normal, but when he entered the room he felt extremely weak, it was as if someone had sucked the energy right out his ears.

"Alright than Naruto lets just see whether you can summon you chakra" Iruka instructed. Naruto did this but had no control over how much chakra he could expel. A massive amount of chakra filled the room but then dulled; it seemed as if Naruto had run around the world without a ramen brake.

After Iruka had recovered from the shock of the sheer amount of chakra Naruto had just expelled, Iruka than prompted Naruto to make a clone.

Naruto tried with all his might but he just couldn't seem to summon any chakra. It seemed he had just wasted it all when he summoned his chakra the first time. He couldn't do it.

Iruka had no choice but to fail him. "Sorry Naruto maybe next time you'll get it right."

And with that Naruto left the building with defeat on his face and shame overwhelming his pride.

He sat outside the graduation ceremony sitting on an old swing. He had no reason to show his face to any one at the moment. As he was heading home, Mizuki stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey Naruto you know Iruka really wanted to pass you" Mizuki told him with a smile. Naruto met that smile with a completely uninterested look on his face

"There is still a way to pass you know" Mizuki uttered. Naruto's eyes slightly gaped in interest.

"All you need to do is…" Mizuki leant up against Naruto's head and whispered into his ear on what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long time to update ive been so lazy.

Naruto ran through the forest at speeds that would put a falcon to shame. He wasn't going to stop until he succeeded on getting the slip on the anbu that where after him. He had been running for ten minutes and the anbu had lost all hope of catching the blond deviant.

Naruto wasn't much for stealing but if he wanted something than there was nothing the world had to offer that could stop him. After losing the anbu on his trail, he sat down to rest. He had recently stolen the scroll from the hokage, and he was now reading through it.

'shadow clone jutsu eh. I already know this jutsu, hmmmmm none of these jutsus are any good to me, they all sound pretty useless.'

He than rolled the scroll up and put it on his back.

He suddenly felt a familiar presence approach him.

"Naruto what are you doing with the forbidden scroll it could be dangerous if it were to fall into the wrong hands" Iruka stated.

Naruto was about to retort when they both heard mizuki's voice.

"Naruto hand the scroll to me Iruka is trying to trick you so that he can run off with the scroll." Mizuki stated.

"No Naruto he's lying he wants the scroll for himself." Iruka responded.

"Well I guess you caught me, I was never good at lying anyways. Now I'm going to have to kill you and the demon." Mizuki remarked.

"Demon?" Naruto questioned.

"No Mizuki don't tell him!" Iruka yelled.

"Naruto, have you ever wondered why people hated you, everything about you, why the always seem so hostile toward you? " Mizuki questioned smiling at the opportunity.

"NO Mizuki!" Iruka screamed.

"Shut up! Naruto the reason why everyone hates you is because you are the Kyuubi! And now I'm going to do what the fourth hokage couldn't; I'm going to kill the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki screamed with glee.

Mizuki then threw a large shurikan toward Naruto. Iruka was about to jump in the way but Naruto held out his hand to stop him. The shurikan was almost at Naruto and Mizuki was smiling with triumph. The shurikan than hit Naruto but it didn't cut him or pierce him, it just bounced of.

Mizuki smile turned into a shocked expression.

"H-H-How?" Mizuki stuttered.

"You had an amazing plan Mizuki but there was one fatal error that you over looked" Naruto said.

"Yah well what was it then?" Mizuki said in disgust.

"You have no idea what I am truly capable of." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I-I-I'll KILL YOU!" Mizuki screamed rushing at Naruto. He pulled out a kunai and tried to skewer Naruto, but was stopped dead in his tracks when cold metal was touching his neck.

Naruto was holding a 9 foot long sword (The chopalot off adventure quest) and he was pointing it at Mizuki's neck.

"One more move and it'll be your last." Naruto calmly warned. Mizuki jumped backwards.

'Where did Naruto get that sword' Iruka thought in awe.

"You can't hurt me; you probably don't even know how to use that sword." Mizuki shouted in anger. Mizuki pulled out two more kunai and rushed Naruto. Naruto sidestepped his attack and need Mizuki in the stomach. He rolled over to Iruka who was to shocked to move. Mizuki jumped up went behind Iruka and held a kunai to his neck.

"hand over the scroll or Iruka here gets it." Mizuki exclaimed.

"I remember when I was a kid and I met this cute little puppy named Harumi, we played a lot without his trainer knowing."

"Stop blabbering and hand over the scroll."

"I loved him so much, I trusted him with my life. But that all changed when his owner found out where we came to play. He told him to kill me."

"stop blabbering on about dogs and throw me the scroll before I slit Iruka's neck" Mizuki threatened.

"I believed that my friend would never do something like that, and I let my guard down." Naruto raised his hand showing he was missing his pinky.

"I trusted him and he took advantage it. So after I lost my pinky I snapped that puppies neck and I told myself that I would never hand out my trust ever again, but as fate would have it I did it again so the only way I can redeem myself is to snap your neck just as I did my only friend" Naruto said with anger in his throat.

He got into a kinjutsu stance and stared down his opponent, while massive waves of chakra rose off of him.

"Prepare yourself Mizuki "

"Hah! A kid like you defeat me?" Mizuki raised his blade and was about to do a killing blow when Naruto poofed away. He was then grabbed by the neck and pulled away from Iruka. He was being held an inhuman arm. It was black but was covered in red symbols.

"After I found out I lost my pinky I lost all hope of being a ninja but then a man wearing a black robe came to me and said that he would fix me and he ripped off my old one and gave me this one, hidden by a genjutsu. You know who's arm this belonged to?"

Mizuki looked at him with hoarer in his eyes.

"DEATH!" Naruto said ramming his arm straight through Mizuki, not cutting him or tearing through him, but like a ghost going through him.

"**GIVE ME YOUR SOUL**" He said in a very inhuman voice. Mizuki then went limp, he want dead he didn't even seem injured, he was breathing normally but he was just lying there like a potato.

"(pant) he may be (pant) alive but (pant) hes gonna be an onion (pant) for the rest of his (pant) life." And with that Naruto passed out.

Thank you for reading, It took me a while to figure this chapter out, hopefully I can think of a way to get Naruto to explaine what he did to the hokage without sounding cheesy.

Till next time…


End file.
